


Do anything for a cream puff

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 9





	Do anything for a cream puff

Top Mattsun  
Bottom Makki  
———————————————————  
Mattsun being the good boyfriend he is went out and brought his baby some cream puffs since they were his favorite desert.  
Makki's mom and sisters were out for the day so they'd have the whole house to themselves which meant Mattsun could do whatever he wanted to Makki.  
Mattsun swiped his card as a grin formed on his face. He quietly walked to Makki's house making sure not to smush the cream puffs as he walked.  
Once he got there he quietly knocked on the door and was greeted by his boyfriend soon after.  
"Mattsun? What're you doing here?" Makki asked as he adjusted his shorts.  
"Just came to see my favorite boyfriend of course." Mattsun said with a grin. Makki looked up at him and grinned.  
"I'm your only boyfriend stupid." Mattsun let out a soft laugh as he looked down at Makki.  
"So you gonna let me come in or what? If not your food will get cold." Mattsun said as he shook the bag of cream puffs.  
That immediately caught Makki's attention.  
"You should've just said you brought food. I would've let you in minutes ago." Makki said as he opened the door. Mattsun playfully rolled his eyes and walked inside heading to Makki's room.  
Once they got in there Makki immediately darted for the bag of cream puffs.  
"Ah not so fast." Mattsun whispered as he lifted his hand up. Makki groaned as he flopped down on the bed.  
"Let's play a game while your family's out." Mattsun whispered as he sat beside Makki.  
"What kind of game?" Makki replied as he dangled his feet off the bed.  
"Do what I say and I'll give you a cream puff." Mattsun replied. "And if you don't I'll just eat them."  
"Okay that seems easy enough." Makki replied.  
'I'll have my food in no time.' Makki hummed to himself as he closed his eyes.  
"Okay, First take off you clothes and put on your bunny suit." Mattsun said as he took out his phone.  
"My bunny suit....why?"   
"Because I said so. Unless...." Mattsun opened up the bag and pulled out a cream puff holding it to his mouth. Makki groaned and got up walking into his closet.  
Makki came out a few minutes later in a bunny suit and quietly walked over to his boyfriend.  
"Happy?" Makki asked as he placed a hand on his hip.  
"Very." Mattsun replied as he pulled Makki closer to him. Makki blushed as he felt Mattsun cup his ass slowly kneading the thick muscles. One of Mattsun's fingers slipped into the edge of Makki's suit and he traced a finger up and down that spot causing Makki to flinch.  
"Get on your knees." Mattsun whispered as he pulled away from Makki. Makki did as told propping himself on his knees in front of his boyfriend.  
Mattsun unzipped his pants slowly pulling out his dick and placing it on top of Makki's lips.  
"Suck."  
"Does this count as two request or-" Mattsun rolled his eyes and pushed his cock down Makki's throat causing the pink haired male to gag onto his length.  
Mattsun did most of the work slowly moving Makki's head up and down onto his length. All Makki had to do was sit there and look cute as Mattsun face fucked him.  
Drool crept down Makk's chin as Mattsun pulled away. Makki's cheeks were flushed red and he immediately started to cough.  
Mattsun ordered Makki around a lot for the next hour. Making him do all kinds of things.  
After hours of orders Mattsun was finnaly ready to fuck Makki.  
Mattsun slowly spread Makki's legs out and teased his boyfriends pink hole trailing a finger around it before pulling out the plug he'd stuck in a while ago causing Makki to whine.  
Mattsun laughed before slowly inserting himself inside of Makki. Makki immediately arched his back and moaned as Mattsun started to thrust into him at a fast pace.  
One of Mattsun's hands slowly crept up Makki's chest and onto his nipples. Mattsun licked his lips as he teased the buds causing Makki to moan even louder as he grabbed onto the headboard.  
Mattsun started thrusting into Makki faster slowly brushing over Makki's Prostate. Makki cried out Mattsun's name as he came all over his stomach.  
Mattsun smiled down at Makki and thrusted into him for a bit longer before cumming inside him with a groan.  
Once he finished he quickly cleaned Makki up and gave him the cream puffs.  
"Ew they're cold now." Makki whined. Mattsun looked over at him and laughed.  
"Want me to buy you some more?" Makki nodded.  
"Please?" Mattsun sighed and got dressed.  
"I'llbe back with your food soon." He said as he walked out of Makki's room. Makki smiled at him as he watched Mattsun leave the room.


End file.
